outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Tom/Transcript
(Ginger runs around, wearing a cape) Ginger: Super Ginger soars high above the city, in search of danger! (An armadillo shows up. Ginger stops to observe) Aha! An evil villain in some kind of armoured vehicle! (The armadillo curls up into a ball, Ginger flees. Ben notices the armadillo) Ben: I see you've encountered a Dasypus Novemcinctus, or Common armadillo. *sighs* now kindly retroactive grappling hooks. Ginger: Sorry, I'd love to be a real superhero. Ben: And I love a challenge! (Cut to inside Ben’s trailer. Ben shows a machine to Ginger.) Ben: By rearranging your molecular structure, this little baby will give you a SUPERPOWER! Ginger: (excited) What kind of power? (Ben puts a mask at the back of his head, holding the tube of the machine in his left paw.) Ben: No idea, but it's perfectly safe. (Ben puts on his mask, turns on the machine. A flash of light, Ben takes his mask off, on higher ground.) Ben: You did not evaporate, excellent! Now, let's figure out what your power is. (Ben looks down.) Ah, got it. (It turns out Ginger is holding up Ben with his new super strength.) Ginger: Hey! I'm super strong! I’ve gotta tell everybody.) (Ginger runs off, letting go of Ben. Ben tries to stop him.) Ben: (holding a stop gesture with his paw) ''The door! ''(Ginger crashes through the wall.) Ben: (disappointed) *sigh* I loved that wall. (Outside, Ginger does the same to his uncle Tom and Pierre. Ben stands outside too.) Tom: (to Ben, jealous) You gave Ginger superpowers and not me? I’ve always wanted superpowers! Pierre: I once gave you crust for my sandwich! You owe me! Ben: Put them down, Ginger. (Ginger does so.) Okay, you can each have a power. Tom: (excited) Ooh! Cats first! (Tom runs towards Ben. Pierre squawks. Ben starts using the machine on him. A flash of light.) Ben: Well, what's your power? (Tom runs off, very very quickly. A close up on him.) Tom: Super Speed! (An interested Pierre walks towards Ben. Ben rejects the turn.) Ben: Uh, dogs next! (Ben uses the machine on himself, another flash of light. Ben aims his paws at a cactus, a blast of ice comes out of the paws and freezes the cactus. Pierre gets angry.) Ben: Cool! Literally. Pierre: Birds. Next! (Ben uses the machine on Pierre, yes, you’ve guessed it, a flash of light. Pierre floats in the air, doesn’t flap his wings.) Really? Flight? I'm a bird! Ben, I want a different power! (The armadillo Ginger encountered before crawls up to the machine.) Ben: Sorry. Using the device afresh is disallowed due to a dramatic moleculisation of monstrous proportions. (As Ben speaks, the armadillo flicks the switch, a flash of- well you get the idea. It stands on its hind legs, growing in size.) Check this out! (Ben makes a frozen wall. Ginger picks it up. Tom runs towards Ben. Pierre flies down.) Tom: (hyped) Oh, this is the best day ever! Ben: (looks forward, scared) Or not... (The armadillo had turned into a monster. It walks towards the foursome.) Pierre: Uh oh. We’ve got a big problem! Tom: (shocked) No, I'd say it's giganticous! (The armadillo monster roars.) (brave) Have no fear! (runs around the armadillo) With my super speed I can easily- (The armadillo monster knocks Tom back into the front of his trailer.) ...uh, be ineffectual. (It roars again. Ben begins a clever plan.) Ben: Pierre, distract him! Tom, tickle him! And Ginger, get ready to push! (Tom and Pierre run and fly towards the armadillo, Ginger stays in an exact spot. Tom runs around it, while Pierre taunts it.) Pierre: Hey plate-face! (blows a raspberry) (The armadillo’s laser eyes try to zap Pierre. The parrot flies around.) Woah, perfume me! (Tom tickles the armadillo’s belly, it laughs.) Tom: (repeatedly says “Tickle tickle tickle...”) (The armadillo curls up into a giant ball. Ben sends Ginger a signal.) Ben: Now Ginger! (Ginger runs up to push the armadillo towards Ben’s trailer.) (worried) My trailer! (Ben freezes a wall on his trailer, which bounds the armadillo towards the machine and broke it. One more flash of light. The armadillo turns back to normal, not knowing what happened. Ginger struggles to pick up a rock.) Ginger: (grunts hard) (Tom runs back to Ben, slowly this time.) Tom: (worried) Hey! All our powers are gone! (Pierre suddenly falls from the sky.) Pierre: Save me! (He then flaps his wings, which made him properly fly.) Oh right, never mind! (Pierre safely falls back down next to Ben.) Tom: I guess we learnt that “with great power comes great responsibility.” Ben: (sarcastic coughs) No we didn't. Tom: (disappointed) You're right. (cheeky) Let's do something crazier! (Ben rolls his eyes.)